Howarts en serie
by Carime Jackson
Summary: No todo es magia en el colegio Howarts de Magia y hechicería. La amistad y los secretos más profundo en el pasado de Harry Potter quedarán revelados al descubrir que no todo su pasado recae en los mereodadores, Snape o Lily. Nuevos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

1. Reconociendo Area 1,2,3.

-Hufflepuff!- Gritó el sombrero seleccionador y Krik comprendió como por arte de Magia que todos sus deseos de quedar en "Familia" (como ella llamaba a sus amigas) se habían acabado.

Yok quedó en Slytherin, Lina en Ravenclaw e Ika en Griffindor (junto a James para variar).

Aún así, Krik sonrió, sabía que era lo mejor, después de todo… por algo había ido a parar a esa casa. De un salto se bajó del asiento de madera en el cuál año tras año se sentaban los nuevos alumnos de Howarts (colegio de Magia y Hechicería) para ser seleccionados. Se dirigió sonriente a la gran mesa. Se sentía (de alguna manera inexplicable) orgullosa de si misma.

Una vez en la mesa encontró asiento junto a un chico Rubio, alto para su edad y ojos café, y una chica morena (con rasgos similares a un Capibara N/A: ¡Te quiero!) Al frente se hallaba una chica de pelo negro y ondulado, ojos verdes y pecas.

Un sentimiento la enbarcó, si no iba a estar con sus amigas, más le valía que hisiera unos nuevos. Será divertido, pensó, ademas entre más amigos mejor.

-Hola-dijo – Soy Kriko Ishu ¿y ustedes?-

-Tomoka- respondió al instante la chica que estaba junto a ella. – Tomota Osakada ¿y tú?- volvió a decir dirigiéndose hacia la chica de enfrente.

-Tax Arllax-

-¡Qué nombre más chistoso!- dijo Krik riendo. Tomoka rió también.

-¿Y el de ustedes? ¿Acaso no es chistoso?- dijo de pronto el chico junto a ella.

-Te apuesto a que tu también tienes un nombre chistoso o si no ¿Por qué te calientas tanto? N/A: en el buen sentido… mal pensados. ¡OUT!-

-Si Drake es chistoso…en todo caso soy Drake Slumping-

Hubo un silencio, definitivamente Drake no es un nombre chistoso. Ni siquiera el chico que llevaba aquel nombre lo parecía. Por el contrario se veía un chico serio y poco simpático.

Gracias al silencio producido por el comentario de Drake, debieron mantenerse así largo rato, ya que justo antes de que Krik volviera a hablar, Dumbledore se levantó y se paró frente al candelabro como de costumbre para dar su discurso de Bienvenida.

Una vez terminado el discurso y finalizado el banquete, los chicos se retiraron del Gran Salon rumbo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Los Hufflepuff como es de imaginar fueron guiados por sus prefectos. Krik iba junto a Tomoka, todo era nuevo, unos grupos más atrás, Tax iba conversando con otras chicas, y Drake iba adelante solo.

Todos los cuadros les sorprendían, aunque Krik estaba acostumbrada, el cuadro que más le sorprendió, sin embargo fue el que tenía en primer plano una frutera. Que raro que en un castillo mágico con tanto movimiento en sus cuadros hubiera uno sin ni un alma viva. ¿Qué habrá detrás?, se preguntaba Krik, quien de buena fuente ( Sirius Black) sabía que algunos de los cuadros y espejos ubicados alrededor del castillo habían sido puestos en su lugar para ocultar alguna estancia. Bueno, pensó, en cuanto vea a Sirius le preguntaré.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala común, el prefecto les explico como ir a sus dormitorios, que no se preocuparan de sus pertenencias porque ya habían llegado y etc, etc,etc.

Krik no quiso subir inmediatamente a su habitación, quería pensar un rato en lo que había sucedido en el día. No tardó en darse cuenta que no era la única que se había quedado en la sala, Tax y Drake también, y unos chicos mayores que no conocía.

Drake se estiró en el sofá cuan largo es y se quedó así mirando el fuego. Qué extraño es, pensó Krik, lo que no lo tiene en nombre lo tiene en apariencia. Tax, por su lado se había parado frente a una mesa apuntando con su varita a una pluma que había sobre esta.

-Wingardium Leviosa- y la pluma no se movió.

-Winguardium Laviosa- y nada. En su desesperación empezó a mover su varita como loca.

-Ten cuidado, lo vas a hacer explotar – le interrumpió Krik.

-Es que quiero avanzar algo-

-Tienes tres opciones, unas menos emocionantes que otras: 1. Adelantas la materia, leyendo libros y nada más. 2. Esperas a la primera clase de encantamientos y entonces Flitwick nos enseñará. Ó. 3. Yo trato de enseñarte el encantamiento lo mejor que pueda sin garantizar resultados.-

-Creo que prefiero la tercera.-

-Muy bien, entonces párate derecha, sujeta bien la varita haz un leve movimiento así: "Flit y wick" luego di lento y claro: "Winguardium Leviosa"- y así como lo dijo, la pluma de Kriko comenzó a levitar. A Tax le tomó un par de intentos más pero finalmente lo consiguió. Drake siguió ahí echado hasta que ambas chicas se fueron a acostar.

Al día siguiente, Krik tuvo que bajar corriendo, se había quedado dormida.

-¿Por dónde es?- se preguntó en su nerviosismo, luego vio ese cuadro que la noche anterior había mirado con tanto recelo. Y siguió su camino.

Antes de entrar en el gran comedor, chocó de frente con uno de Slytherin. Su pelo era largo negro azabache (como el de James) y grasiento, su cara pálida, ¿qué acaso no lo sacan al sol?, se preguntó Krik.

Una figura apareció por detrás de ella.

-Algún problema ¿_Quejicus_?- preguntó el chico al de Slytherin.

-¡Sirius!- gritó Krik que yacía en el suelo. Los ojos de "_Quejicus"_ se abrieron y en el instante sacó su varita, pero Sirius se adelantó.

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo, lo más mínimo, te vas a arrepentir _Quejicus_.-

-¿_Quejicus_?- preguntó una chica que estaba tras Severus Snape.

Era Rubia, de ojos azules, alta y esbelta. Era Yok.

-¿No te llamabas Severus Snape?-

-Si, por desgracia así le pusieron sus _padres_, pero para efectos prácticos le queda mejor _Quejicus_ ¿no crees?- dijo James Potter que se encontraba junto a Sirius Black.

-¡James!- le reprochó una chica colorina que se encontraba tras ambos Griffindor. Era Ika, sus pecas resaltaban, hacían linda pareja con las de Yok (N/A: xD).

Tanto Snape, como Sirius y James era de tercer año, por lo que era raro que se juntara con los de primero, y ¡más! Con nuevas de otras casas.

Tras el reproche de Ikari Dare, una niña de tercero que iba entrando al gran salón se volvió a darle una mirada asesina.

-Así que Severus Snape ¿eh?- dijo Krik poniéndose de pie.

Severus Snape le apuntó la varita.

-¡Woah!- dijo Krik al ver la reacción. – ¡Chicos! ¿Qué le han hecho a esta pobre alma?... A lo que me refería era: Encantada.-

Sirius, James, y Peter y Remus (que acababan de llegar) se miraron boca abierta. Alguien estaba "encantada" de conocer a Severus Snape, a _Quejicus_, ¿estarían perdiendo su encanto?

Snape por su parte no sabía como reaccionar en casos como esto. No era muy común que alguien estuviera encantada de conocerlo, de hecho, solo conocía una persona… No era como si esa chica en frente de él realmente lo conociera, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que estos arrogantes la conviertan, pensó. Pero en eso se equivocaba, nada haría a Krik cambiar de opinión nada que no proviniera de su propia percepción ("estupidez" como decía Lina para provocarla), al igual que sus amigos de Griffindor, ella era leal.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Krik al ver que Snape no le respondía el saludo.

-No me interesa tu amistad.- le dijo para no ser herido.

-Retira eso – se apresuraron James y Sirius. – ¡Ya van dos!- Y era cierto, las dos únicas personas que había mostrado amabilidad por Severus Snape, habían resultado heridas. Pensaban en Lily, el año anterior… Claro que ellos no sabían que Snape si contaba con una amiga, nada más y nada menos que Yok. Aunque a eso no se le podía llamar "una amistad" después de todo se conocían de un día nada más.

-Dejenlo- dijo Krik con aire de ofendida –Es claro que le da vergüenza rodearse de niñas de primero- se fue.

Cruzó las puertas del gran salón, se dirigía hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Con la mirada buscaba a Tomoka y Tax. Cuando finalmente las halló, algo la sujeto del brazo, era Yok.

-Krik espera-dijo

-¿Qué?-

-A Severus… no es que le de vergüenza, sino que… tiene problemas…eso supongo, porque conmigo se lleva de lo más bien –

-No le has dicho nada de mi… tu ya sabes que… ¿cierto?-

Yok hizo una mueca, no tenía idea de lo que Krik estaba hablando, o al menos, aún no caía en la cuenta…

-Lo de mi sangre…-

-¿Qué pasa con tu sangre? ¿Tienes SIDA?- N/A: típico de Yok

-¡Yok! ¡No! Lo de mi… ya sabes, mis padres…Mud-blood- dijo haciendo una mueca mientras lo decía.

-¿Por qué te da vergüenza? No tiene nada de malo-

-Pero ya sabes, hay magos que… le tienen cierta intolerancia…-

-No, no te preocupes, no le he dicho ni le voy a decir. A todo esto, como es que quedaste en Hufflepuff, todos esperábamos que quedaras en Griffindor-

-Ha de ser porque es leal- dijo de repente Tomoka que acababa de aparecer por detrás de ellas.

-Y tú eres…-comenzó Yok.

-¡Oh! No las he presentado aún Tomoka, ella es Yok, Yok, ella es Tomoka, ahora que todos nos conocemos… Tomoka ¿Qué decías?-

-Que estas en Hufflepuff por eso, probablemente, y no creo que el sombrero seleccionador se equivoque, estas en Hufflepuff por ser justa y leal.-

-Pero si Krik se reconoce por lo valiente-

-Probablemente, su más grande don sea la lealtad, lo cortes no quita lo valiente me han dicho- rió ante su propio dicho.

Krik se encontraba asombrada, cuando conoció a Tomoka la primera vez, creyó que era una tipa toda loca, animosa, y que: pero para nada una alumna muy estudiosa.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Tengo la impresión que llega a su sala común a encerrarse a estudiar la historia de Howarts- dijo Yok riendo. Tomoka esbozó una sonrisa cortés.

-La verdad es que simplemente lo escuché en la canción del sombrero seleccionador la otra noche.-

Aunque muy en su interior lo pensaban, ninguna (ni Krik, ni Yok) demostró su asombro ante esto, aunque no habían reparado en aquel detalle tan importante.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quedé en Slytherin?-

-Probablemente eres un tanto impulsiva y harías lo que fuera por lograr tus cometidos-

No se vale, pensó Yok, ahora todos saben mi secreto. Krik rió ante la idea de lo que Yok estaba pensando, después de todo, la conocía desde hacía dos años y no tardó ni cinco minutos en darse cuenta.

-Creo que deberíamos desayunar- dijo por último Tomoka.

Las chicas obedecieron, Yok fue hacía la mesa de Slytherin, y Krik y Tomoka a la de Hufflepuff.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, debieron esperar a que Madam Sprout les repartiera sus horarios. Krik la recibió de última por hallarse al final de la mesa.

-¡Tenemos Transfiguración con los de Ravenclaw!- oyó decir a Tax unos metros más allá.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tomoka asustada – ¿Dónde queda eso? Me voy a perder y voy a llegar atrasada ¡Nooo! No puede ser-

Krik rió por lo bajo, tenía la sensación de haber vivido eso en algún lado, un sueño tal vez. ¿De Yavú? Si, así se llamaba N/A: no te parece conocido xD.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos el camino, y si no, nos perderemos juntas.-

-Eso me da aún más miedo- comentó Drake a modo de burla. Krik se hizo la ofendida, aunque no le resultó muy bien.

Ahora que venía a pensarlo, ese Drake, ¿Tendría algo? ¿Por qué cada vez que se encontraba cerca sentía la extraña sensación de que tenía un problema personal con ella?

-Muy bien, dijo poniéndose de pie, pues si vamos a perdernos, perdámonos con tiempo para no atrasarnos- dijo riendo. Sus pensamiento se habían desvanecidos.-¿vienes Tax?-

Los 3 salieron del Gran Salón, hacia el Hall principal. Una vez en las escaleras oyeron una voz…

-¡Krik!-

Era Lina quien venía corriendo hacia a ellos. Una vez reunidos, Lina hablaba entre suspiro, no era muy rápida y correr escalera arriba era uno de esos "panoramas" para el fin de semana (Como decía Ika).

-¡Tenemos Transfiguración!- Le dijo. Krik no sabía que responder. _¿Tenemos?_, se preguntaba para si.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó finalmente.

-Eres de Ravenclaw- comenzó Tomoka de repente. Al ver el gesto positivo de parte de Lina continuó: -Tenemos Transfiguración juntas, vamos no queremos llegar tarde, ¿sabes dónde queda?-

Nadie Respondió.

-No quiero volver a entrar ahí nunca más fue la clase más aburrida que he tenido.- Comentaba Drake tras salir de clases de Transfiguración. McGonagall no les había permitido siquiera sacar sus varitas, todo había sido teoría.

-Solo fue la primera clase Drake, además, que esperabas, que entrara McGonagall y dijera: "Ya chicos, como no quiero caerles mal, la clase va a hacer muy entretenida, saquen todos su varitas y conviertan a sus compañeros en rana." Te late que hubiera dicho algo parecido-

-Habría sido interesante – dijo Drake testarudo. Krik no se molestó siquiera en escucharlo, había visto a Snape al final del pasillo y tenía el firme propósito de enfrentarlo y aclarar las cosas.

-¡Snape!- gritó cuando se encontraba a unos 10 metros.

- Tú otra vez ¿Eres un ser tan desesperado que no se conforma con un desprecio, sino que _quiere_ dos?-

Drake rió.

- ¡Vale compadre!- rió tratando de estrechar la mano de Snape, quien para su desilusión no la estrechó y más aún lo miró con más asco que a Krik.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Te ofrezco la amistad por sobre de lo que dicen James y Sirius y encima te atreves a "intentar" pasarme a llevar. Quizás Sirius tenga razón –

Con la última frase a Snape se le partió el corazón en dos ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan odioso? Era algo que no lo podía evitar, siempre iba a la defensiva aunque no hubiera atacante. Hasta él mismo se odiaba algunas veces. Cuando no estaba con Lily…

- Espera – dijo finalmente con esa voz seca y fría. La tomó por el brazo para acercarse a su oído. – Diculpa- le dijo en un susurro – No puedo decirte más por el momento, pero si quieres saber encuéntrame sola detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta el viernes a media noche.-

- Pero los alumnos no pueden…- comenzó Krik en voz alta.

- Tu veras….- la interrumpió Snape desapareciendo por el corredor.


	2. Chapter 2

2.Trampa de medianoche

Miércoles y Jueves pasaron sin novedad. Krik se había reintegrado a su mamagoto (familia ficticia) aunque nunca les había comentado lo sucedido con Snape, ni siquiera Yok, quien se auto definía como amiga de él parecía saber lo ocurrido y ella tampoco presionó el tema. Lo que no quería decir que no le aterrara la idea de salir de noche arriesgando ser atrapada por el Filch (el nuevo celador según le había comentado Remus) y su gata deambulante, además de encontrarse con ese chico a solas. Finalmente se lo comentó a Sirius (aunque sabía que no era la mejor opción era como su hermano) mientras todos jugaban a los Gobston explosivos que había encontrado Peter en la fuente del patio frente a la torre del Reloj.

- Que _Qejicus_ se quiere juntar contigo a solas y en mitad de la noche – Dijo Este luego de escucharla entre risas sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Baja la voz! ¿Puedes ayudarme?-

- Osea que va enserio…-

- No es como si tuviera un interés particular en él, pero ya sabes soy orgullosa y todo- Se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de picaron ( N/A: en realidad, es muy difícil utilizar un sinónimo en este caso).

Y era cierto lo que decía, ya que en los dos días pasados, cada vez que lo divisaba en el Gran Comedor y en los pasillos, este parecía ni darse por enterado de que alguien lo miraba.

- Sígueme – dijo por último Sirius con expresión resignada mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Uh? Pero ¿Por qué se van? – preguntó al darse cuenta Ika.

- ¡Eh, compadre! No te la acapares solo para ti, sabes a lo que me refiero – Le animó James haciéndole un guiño.

Sin previo aviso, Sirius caminó tranquilamente hacia James y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas estúpido- Le dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie.

-Esto es el mapa del mereodador- dijo Sirius tras salir de la sala común de Griffindor oculta por la dama gorda. Le apuntó la varita y susurró –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-

Del pergamino sucio y en blanco afloraron por arte de magia:

-Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunatico y Colagusano se complacen en presentar el mapa del mereodaror.-

-¿El mapa del mereodador?- preguntó Krik que acababa de volver en si. – Y ¿qué hace?

-Simplemente muestra a todo Howarts con todo su contenido-

-¿Contenido?-

-Sus pasadizos y Personas. Mira, aquí va tu enamorado-

Krik no reaccionó de inmediato, pero sí se inclinó para ver lo que Sirius indicaba. Con asombro vio como un pergamino con el nombre Severus Snape se movía en el pergamino y en el momento analizó lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

-¡Oye!- dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro – El no es mi enamorado-

- ¡Pero te inclinaste! Eso quiere decir que si hay un enamorado-

Krik se sonrojó nunca supo ni el por qué de aquello o el por qué se había inclinado hacia el mapa con la esperanza de ver un nombre conocido, que por cierto no correspondía al de Severus Snape, eso le dio más que sorpresa, cierta… desilusión.

Luego su mente volvió al tema que tenía la impresión Sirius quería llegar y tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio en que estaba segura que su amigo la miraba con esa expresión un tanto maligna en su rostro y queriendo continuar con el tema de los enamorados, preguntó:

- ¿de qué exactamente me va a servir a mi este trozo de papel?-

La nueva expresión en el rostro de Sirius le demostró que en realidad no había pensado muy bien la formulación de la pregunta.

Sirius, por su parte puso todo su empeño por no arremeter a la persona que acababa de tratar como un simple trozo de papel a su mayor obra arte.

-Aquí no- dijo por fin. Era una de esas contadas veces en que Krik había visto a Sirius REALMENTE serio. –Vamos a la biblioteca-

Cualquiera que conociera el nombre Sirius Black habría reído a carcajadas. De hecho la persona que más se habría reído habría sin duda alguna sido James. Pero Krik no se atrevió a reír, le daba miedo aquel Sirius repentinamente tan serio. ¿Sería su comentario que lo puso así?

Una vez en la biblioteca, Sirius no paró hasta encontrar un sitio alejado y privado.

-Con esto, podrás llegar más rápido al lugar señalado y evitar encontrarte con Filch. Además- En este punto el susurro adquirió un tono más interesante- Poseemos un arma que nadie conoce aún, bueno fuera de los Mereodadores. Y tú vas a ser la primera.-

Hizo una pausa y su expresión cambio al Sirius de siempre.

-Solo asegúrate de que tenga un funeral digno cuando James me mate por haberte contado – Rió. – Se trata de la capa de invisibilidad. ¿O era imbesibilidad? – terminó como sus clásicos chistes.

El día había pasado y Krik contaba los minutos, completaba su primera semana en Howarts, y sentía dos tipos de nerviosismos:

1) ¡Una semana en Howarts! Eso no pasa todos los días y además la mejor semana desde que Yok la encontró en ese antro de perdición que era su hogar donde la trataban como a un experimento porque creían que tenía poderes sobre naturales… bueno, en realidad los tenía, pero Krik pensaba que sonaba más bonito decir que era mágica, a que era anormal.

2) Para cuando su primera semana en Howarts acabara, habría quebrantado una de las reglas más importantes, que ponía el colegio, y si el plan de Sirius no funcionaba, estaría probablemente expulsaba, o bueno, eso era al menos lo que pensaba Kriko, por supuesto: exageraba.

11.48 pm, dos minutos y debía salir de la sala común para encontrarse con Sirius y James, quienes habían insistido en que no debía ir sola si se trataba de Severus Snape además de que James se reusaba rotundamente a dejar su preciada capa en manos de Sirius después de que había osado contar su secreto.

11.49pm las manos le sudaban y no daba más de nervios, por lo que tomó su abrigo, y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Cuando faltaban solo unos pocos segundos para la hora indicada decidió salir, pasase lo que pasase, la curiosidad y su orgullo estaban por encima de su miedo. Quizás era por eso, que Yok siempre la catalogaba como valiente y le llenaba de elogios diciendo que debería haber quedado en Griffindor… Aunque ela pues: en Hufflepuff.

-¿Sirius?- susurró una vez en el pasillo – ¿James?-

Realmente fue un shock para Krik verlos "aparecer" de… ¡De la nada!

Percatando su parálisis temporal, James agregó:

-¿Y bueno? ¿Vamos a quedarnos para ver lo atractivos que somos, o vamos a oír lo que Snape tiene para decirte?-

Eran las 12.01 am, en realidad ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse así por una mocosa de la que nadie sabía donde había salido? No confiaba en que viniera completamente sola, lo más probable es que viniera con algunos de sus muchos amigos. ¡Oh, como envidiaba a esa chica! ¿Cómo podría saber si ella iría realmente o no?

Finalmente, vio su figura aparecer dando la vuelta al rincón tras la gran escalera y no aparecer de la nada como temía. Sí, él también sabía lo de la capa de invisibilidad, pero se había asegurado de no hacérselo saber a esa tropa de trogloditas (N/A: modismo utilizando para hacer referencia a individuos poco civilizados y/o prehistóricos).

-Muy bien Severus Snape, dime a qué me has llamado, espero escuchar tus disculpas- recitó de memoria Krik como lo había practicado, debía mostrarse más madura de lo que en realidad era: una niña de 11 años, si quería ganarse el respeto de alguien como él.

-¿Vienes sola?- Preguntó el individuo junto a la estatua con su habitual fría y seca voz.

-Ermm… si- titubeó la chica.

-No es lo que me dicen tus ojos- Krik se sonrojó. Y a Sirius le hirvió la sangre.

-¡Desde cuando se fija en los ojos de los demás!- le susurró a James.  
-¿Y desde cuando Severus Snape ha aprendido a leer las miradas?- Krik insistía en llamarlo por su nombre y apellido para fortalecer su imagen y que su miedo por estar fuera de noche no fuera visible.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pero no te preocupes, pronto las sabrás- dijo avanzando malévolamente en dirección a Krik, quien temblaba, no había salido como lo esperaba, y ahora empezaba a temer del sujeto que tenía en frente.

Por su parte, Sirius no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a Krik mientras él y James estuvieran ahí aunque el secreto de la capa pasara a la historia.

-¡Dejala!- Gritó saliendo de su refugio

-¡Protego!- Gritó James al ver que Snape levantaba su varita y rápidamente le ofreció refugio a Sirius y a Krik bajo la manta.

Corrieron los tres refugiados no por el camino obvio para despistar a Snape, en el mapa se veía el nombre de Argus Filch moviéndose tras el de Severus Snape.

Krik lloraba y Sirius la abrazaba mientras James analizaba el mapa.

Una ves fuera de la sala común de Hufflepuff, Sirius le dijo:

-No temas, no dejaré que ese _Quejicus_ haga nada contra ti, tranquila- Y con cuidado la ayudó a pasar por el retrato.

Krik lloró una vez en su cuarto hasta que se quedó dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

3. El chico nuevo

El domingo, cuando todos se encontraban a la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor, y mientras Krik seguía contándole por enésima vez su encuentro con Snape a Tax y Tomoka como si fuera la primera (Definitivamente este no era un hecho común para una niña de once años, no por el acoso, pero por la manera como los de terceros la protegieron.) Dumbledore se puso de pie tras el candelario como no lo hacía desde la cena de bienvenida.

- Estimados alumnos- comenzó – Su atención por favor -

El silencio reinó en el comedor y todos volvieron a sus lugares de asiento, Krik pudo ver en la otra mesa a Sirius guardar el mapa, que desde el viernes traía consigo todo el tiempo y revisaba a diario.

Por lo general buscaba a Severus Snape para asegurarse de que no se acercara al radio de ninguno de sus amigos sin una paliza a cambio, pero justo antes de que Dumbledore se pusiera de pies comentaba con James y Remus (Peter estaba atento a los platos, a que apareciera la comida para comenzar con el banquete) la aparición de una nueva etiqueta en el mapa: decía Hansel Feuerwher.(N/A:solo para aclarar las cosas, **tata** ese ere tú )

- Ese no es un nombre de estudiar en Howarts ¿o si?- le había preguntado James a Remus hacía un rato.

Dumbledore volvió hablar:

-No es común este tipo de situaciones en nuestra honorable institución, pero este año, la dirección de nuestro castillo se complace en presentar al primer estudiante de intercambio en 50 años.- Dio unas palmaditas y velas aparecieron flotando en el aire – Adelante Hansel.-

Un chico aún más grande que los mereodadores ingresó al comedor por el corredor de en medio. Llevaba una capa extraña en la cual se podía ver la insignia de Durmstrang. Los chicos se estremecieron de emoción, que quede en Griffindor, en Griffindor por favor, susurraban.

-Profesora Mc Gonnagal, el sombrero por favor.-

El chico se sentó en el asiento frente a la mesa de profesores, la profesora Mc Gonnagal le puso el sombrero seleccionador, que le quedó casi a la medida (no como a los de primero, que recordemos, a algunos incluso les tapaba los ojos).

Hansel, por su parte estaba… no nervioso, pero con cierta agitación, a que chico lo seleccionaban dos veces en su vida.

El sombrero comenzó a susurrar en su oído:

- Donde te pondré…tienes un pasado oscuro, mas no todo es lo que parece, y también eres leal, pero en Griffindor encontraras diversión… mm… difícil, muy difícil, podría ser… sí creo que te pondré en…-

-Hufflepuff!- gritó

La mesa de Hufflepuff explotó en aplausos y gritos de alegría, Hansel caminó tranquilamente hacia esta y encontró un puesto junto a una chica de primero, de pelo castaño, que les contaba una historia a sus amigas. Era Krik.

-Bueno- volvió a decir Dumbledore –Que comience el banquete-

Los platos se llenaron de comida. Sirius, James y Remus corrieron donde Los de Hufflepuff, Peter prefirió quedarse a disfrutar de la comida.

-Kriko, amiga mía del alma… ¿nos haces un puesto?- preguntó Sirius con cara de ruego.

-Claro – respondió la chica.

Sirius se sentó entre ella y Hansel, James al otro lado del extranjero y Remus en frente. Inmediatamente, nuevos platos con comida aparecieron en sus respectivos puestos. Krik quedó asombraba.

-Sirius Black- se presentó este.

-James Potter-

-Remus Lupin- le siguieron los otros dos.

-Hansel Feuerwher- se presentó el chico – Soy alemán, sin embargo estudio en Durmstrang, Bulgaria –

-Abas- lo corrigieron los tres chicos y al ver la expresión del chico agregaron – Estudiabas, ahora estudiarás aquí: en Howarts.-

Hansel rió ante tan buena acogida.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó siempre con su acento alemán bien marcado –Son de Griffindor ¿no? lo veo por sus capas, ¿suelen acercarse a todos los nuevos aunque sean de otras casa?- agregó, con un tono enteramente amigable.

-No, Básicamente- comenzó James.

-Eres el primero- le continuó la frase Sirius.

-En 50 años, según lo que dijo Dumbledore- finalizó Remus (N/A: imagínense a Fred y George para esta ocasión y probablemente las muchas que vendrán, solo que ahora son tres)

-Además- Comenzó James

-Captaste nuestra atención-Le siguió Remus

-Apostaríamos nuestro set de ajedrez- continuó Sirius

-A qué eres como nosotros:…- Agregó James

-Chistoso- Inquirió Sirius

-Bromista-Le animó Remus

-Y amante del _Quidditch_- Agregó James

-¿Amante del _quidditch_?- preguntó Sirius con cara de: "¿En qué estás pensando?"

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se disculpó Potter

-Eso, si tuviéramos uno- Agregó Remus

-Exacto- Dijo finalmente Sirius

Dando así por finalizado el acoso lingüístico contra Hansel y este sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo (entiéndanlo ¿Cómo se sentirían si de la nada tres extraños lo acosaran así de la nada?) respondió a la, por qué no decirlo ¿halagadora? Bienvenida que le había otorgado.

-Wow, chicos, me halagan, no sé si chistoso la verdad, pero me encantan las bromas, aunque no son del todo _maestras_, y sí, me fascina el _Quidditch_-

-¡Y encima modesto!- gritaron los tres a coro tomados de las manos casi llorando de la felicidad (N/A: Si a alguno le gusta el animé y ha visto Ouran High School solo recuerden las locuras de _Hikaru y Kaoru __**más**__ Tamaki_ para hacerse una idea de la temible situación).

Una vez recuperado de su emoción Remus preguntó:

-Así que te gusta el _Quidditch, _¿qué puesto prefieres?-

-Bueno, en Durmstrang solía jugar como buscador para mi casa-

-¡Wow! Ja-me-mesy… alguien viene a hacerte la competencia- lo molestó Sirius.

James tomó un aire de importancia antes de agregar:

-Yo soy el buscador de Griffindor desde _primero_ y desde entonces no hemos perdido la _Snitch_-

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionado Hansel –_Debemos_ jugar algún día, sería un honor-

Durante los días que le siguieron a aquel, a los tres Griffindor quedaron asombrados de no toparse en ninguna clase con el chico nuevo, y es que, luego se dieron cuenta (en realidad no les importaba en qué curso estuviera, y aunque él era visiblemente mayor, no se percataron de eso en su conversación. Estaban más interesados en ver si él era de su "tipo").

Llegada la mañana del miércoles y viendo que Hansel no se encontraba sentado junto a Kriko, aprovecharon la ocasión para encomendarle aquella misión.

-Está en cuarto- les respondió más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban con boca llena.

Y así, sabiendo lo que querían se marcharon a idear un plan de provocación al chico Hans de modo que demostrara su potencial (si es que realmente lo tenía).


	4. Chapter 4

4. El día de Luna llena

Ya había transcurrido un mes en Howarts y Kriko Anilorac Ishu Lamater se encontraba por primera vez en el castillo sentada sola en el viaducto (N/A: Para mayor información sobre lugares los lugares de Howarts mencionados en esta historia jugar, buscar imágenes o videos de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix para Playstation 2, aunque existen lugares como la sala de profesores que no aparecen) pensando en la luna llena que se asomaría ese día. No era que sintiera una pasión infernal y secreta por esta, pero estaba su amigo…

-.FLASHBACK.-

El pobre no había podido disfrutar de su infancia como los otros niños, sus padres aunque lo amaban no podían verlo con otra cara que no lo condenara como bestia. Incluso llegó a temer por su ingreso al castillo debido a la existencia que lo condenaba.

Cuando era muy pequeño, un bebe posiblemente, porque no tenía memoria del hecho mismo, el hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback lo mordió atándolo a su realidad.

Este sujeto, Greyback, era el más famoso de todos los hombres lobo, se caracterizaba por su conducta despiadada: mientras el común de los hombres lobos, tratan de refugiarse en luna llena para no dañar a nadie, este hacía lo contrario. Salía y buscaba niños pequeños a quienes morder. Uno de esos niños fue: Remus Lupin.

Y aunque parecía un chico normal, culto y el más consiente de los mereodadores, su secreto lo castigaba una vez al mes. Quizás, si no hubiese sido por Dumbledore, que aún sabiendo su condición lo había aceptado en el colegio y dicho que la institución haría todo lo posible por que su secreto siguiera este pues... secreto (N/A: valga la reabundancia ¬¬).

Una vez en Howarts, hizo dos grandes amigos, los mejores que podía pedir un chico: James y Sirius, pero el temor de qué dirían cuando se enteraran de su condición aún lo perturbaba. Un día, sin embargo, quiso probar su amistad, fue a mediados de su segundo año cuando les contó la verdad.

-¡Wow!- habría exclamado un aún más joven Sirius Black.

-¡Asombroso!- habría replicado luego James.

-Bajen la voz, solo ustedes lo saben- les interrumpió la fiesta tímidamente el pequeño hombre lobo.

En otro momento en que sabían que se encontraban a solas, Remus les había contado como era que en las noches de luna llena lo sacaban del colegio. A lo que sus amigos le habían respondido (no con menos asombro) que ellos querían ir con el en la próxima luna llena. Fue en esta ocasión cuando Remus se vio obligado a fruncir el ceño y responderles de forma cortante:

-No - y antes de que Sirius y James pudieran suplicar - Es muy peligroso-

Y ese fue el fin de la conversación. Por un tiempo Remus dejó un poco de lado sus juntas con Potter y Black, no porque el quisiera, sino que porque estos dos desaparecían misteriosamente de su vista por largos ratos, a veces se preguntaba si quizás su comentario en realidad los había ofendido y por eso ya no pasaban tanto tiempo con él, pero no se atrevía a preguntar en el tiempo que sí estaba con ellos por miedo a que en realidad no les ocurriera nada y solo fuera producto de sus imaginación ya que cuando estaban con él, actuaban como si no ocurriera nada. En todo este tiempo, Remus comenzó a juntarse con Peter Pettigrew, un chico de aspecto no muy agradable, pero que por lo menos estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él.

Un día, sin embargo, unos tres meses después de aquella conversación, Sirius y James se le aparecieron por detrás interrumpiéndole su lectura de "El Profeta" en el Gran Comedor, y tomándole por los codos lo arrastraron hasta la biblioteca. Sin importarles que Peter se quedara ahí solo.

-¡¿Qué...?!- intentó decir el pobre secuestrado.

-Shhh! - le callaron y lo siguieron arrastrando hasta un rincón alejado y protegido (el mismo al que anos más tarde vimos a Sirius llevar a Krik)(N/A: parece que a Sirius le gusta ese rincón ¬¬...xD).

-Hemos encontrado una solución- dijo James mientras descubría unos libros que habían escondido con la capa de invisibilidad (Esa fue la primera vez que Remus la vio, Sirius la acababa de ver por primera vez cuando James se la mostró como solución a ocultar los libros).

-No va a ser fácil- prosiguió luego de un momento Sirius soltando (recién ¬¬) a Lupin -Tendríamos que convertirnos en...-

-¡No!- le interrumpió Lupin pensando en que Sirius iba a sugerir que los mordiera para formar una súper jauría de hombres lobos (como probablemente lo veía) -Agradezco lo que están haciendo ¡En serio que lo hago! Pero no quiero que se arriesguen por mí-

-Iba a decir Anímago- continuó Sirius sin prestar atención al comentario de Remus.

James hizo un repentino ademán que indicaba que debían de dejar de hablar. Y un gesto con la cabeza les indicó que alguien los espiaba. Era Peter Pettigrew que no pudo más de curiosidad de aquel repentino secuestro y decidió seguirlos.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí – Preguntó James con aquel tono que desde entonces usaba en situaciones difíciles, amenazante, mientras apuntaba a Peter con la varita.

-L-L-Lo Su-S-suficiente – comenzó tímidamente – Para saber de qué hablaban-

Sirius lo tomó por la capa y lo ocultó de la vista de la bibliotecaria para así poder amenazarlo a su "antojo" (como solía decir).

-Escúchame rata inmunda, le dices algo a alguien y me aseguraré que desees nunca haber nacido. ¿Soy o no lo suficientemente convincente?- le amenazó acercándole la varita a uno de sus ojos.

-No diré nada… solo, si me incluyen en su grupo de mereondeo y me transforman en anímago- replicó es "rata inmunda" como lo llamó Sirius Black (N/A: Curioso ¿no? Como todo calza).

-Un poco osado para ser tú ¿no?- preguntó Sirius aún con su varita en alto.

-Pero Justo- le interrumpió James Lugo de mucho pensar (N/A: ¡Qué extraño! ¡James no pensando lo mismo que Sirius!).

-¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos: Sirius y Remus asombrados. Remus porque aún no concebía la idea de que sus amigos fueran a realizar tamaña locura por **él**. Y Sirius porque sencillamente pensaba en lo mismo que la autora de esta historia (N/A: ¡Tataaan! Yo xD).

-Si no hubiera hacho esa petición tan osada y se conformara tan solo con tus amenazas, entonces la respuesta ante todo sería: no, pero dadas las circunstancias y que al igual que nosotros vas por un beneficio (ya sea particular como colectivo), y que es la única opción limpia que nos queda tendremos que aceptar- luego de hacer una pausa añadió – Además es tu amigo ¿No Rem?-

Remus titubeó un momento, finalmente (y para no quedar mal ante Peter) respondió:

-Claro-

-Sin embargo- Comenzó Sirius tras recuperarse de aquel SHOCK – Con James hemos leído todo sobre la transformación, dice que es opcional, y lo más justo sería que se decidiera democráticamente quien es qué animal-

-Me parece justo, yo me veo como un ciervo ¿Qué te parece Sir?- preguntó James

-Me parece que te calza, 2 contra… ¡no me importa! Como me vez a mí, estaba pensando en un perro… así como el Grim, ¡Guau, Guau!- respondió.

-Me parece estupendo, pero erm… Sirius… ya no ladres ¿sí?- hizo una mueca como de vergüenza y luego rió.

-2 contra… Adivina qué ¡Sigue sin importarme!- anunció la cuenta Black nuevamente –Eso me recuerda…- continuó.

Ambor miraron maliciosamente a Peter con malicia aunque este no comprendió el contenido.

-Y ustedes como me ven amigos nuevos- comentó alegremente Pettigrew.

-Como…- comenzó James –RATA INMUNDA- terminó a coro con Sirius.

- La cuenta queda en…- volvió a decir Sirius -2 CONTRA… ¡NO NOS IMPORTA!- (de nuevo a coro¬¬)

Ambos rieron y los cuatro nuevos amigos salieron campantes de la biblioteca rumbó a su clase.

-.FLASH BACK.-

Todo esto lo sabían Kriko y su "familia" no porque se lo hubiesen contado, sino porque había sido el propio Remus quien había osado mostrárselo en el pensadero de la familia Potter en el verano. Como era de esperar, su autoestima había incrementado bastante desde la fecha. El grupo: "Los mereodadores " que (como ojala muchos se hayan dado cuenta) le debía su nombre al comentario de Peter (**mereondeo**), había seguido intentando su transformación (más específicamente James y Sirius, Peter necesitaba ayuda pues no era muy bueno y Remus trataba de no pensar en lo grandioso que sería si resultara para luego no decepcionarse) aún en la fecha, y seguramente, aún tenían mucho por descubrir.

Ante todo esto, Krik pensaba en cosas que nadie imaginaba que lo hiciera: ¿Cómo se vería ella de zorro?


	5. Chapter 5

5

5. Football

La luna llena había pasado sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la existencia de un hombre lobo, y aunque todos estaban un poco más relajados, Lupin estaba en un estado de agotamiento, que se pronunciaba a un más con su depresión post-transfiguración.

-Debemos idear algo…- Sugirió Yok un día.

-Lo hemos intentado todo- dijo Peter cabizbajo.

-Molestar a Quejicus- comenzó James.

-Burlar a Filch- le siguió Sirius (comienzan a intercalarse otra vez)

-Estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras-

-Molestar a Quejicus otra vez-

-Y nada-

Ambos suspiraron.

-¿Qué tal un juego de Quiditch?- dijo Ika, que con suerte sabía subirse a una escoba.

-Los de primeros no podemos jugar- la corrigió Lina (como solía hacer). Ika giró sus ojos (N/A: suena raro, pero no hay otra forma de describirlo).

-¿Por qué no Football?- preguntó Krik.

-¿Fooball?- Preguntaron los de familia de magos.

-Yo les enseño por supuesto- rió Krik –Esperen.-

Recogió una roca del suelo y corrió por el pasillo, tal como lo planeó, chocó de frente con McGonagall, quien le reprochó el correr por los pasillos.

-Profesora McGonagall- comenzó Krik. –Queremos ayudar a un amigo que está deprimido-

-Me imagino que es el señor Lupin- la interrumpió McGonagall –Sí, pobre chico, pero aún no entiendo el por qué de correr sin rumbo por el pasillo-

-Es que quería pedirle un favor-

McGonagall la miró asombrada mientras la chica sacaba una roca de su bolsillo.

-Quería pedirle si pudiera transformar esta roca en un balón de Soccer-

-¿Un balón de soccer?-

-Por favor…-

-Oh, está bien, pero no hagan nada que me haga arrepentirme por ayudarlos-

Krik sonrió.

Una vez con el balón de Football soccer, Krik corrió a su sala común donde encontró a Tax, Tomoka, Drake y Hansel, entre todos los que en realidad estaban ahí.

-¿Football?- preguntaron todos menos Drake que miraba al suelo.

-Sí, es que un amigo está mal, y pensé que si lo probaban, les podía llegar a gustar como una curiosidad-

En verdad no le gustaba emplear esas descripciones sobre las cosas muggles, después de todo, ella también había vivido como una antes de saber que era una bruja.

Le costó un poco motivarlos, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

-Vayan al gran comedor, allí se van a encontrar con un grupo de Griffindor junto a una Slyhterin y una Ravenclaw. Llevenlos a la cabaña del Guardabosques y esperen ahí.-  
Les entregó el balón y corrió a la biblioteca donde encontró a Remus haciendo los deberes de Herbología.

-¡Remus!- le dijo –Snape nos hizo una trampa, nos quito nuestras varitas y acorraló a James y Sirius junto a un grupo de Slytherin-

A Remus le pareció extraño, pero debido al ungimiento de Krik que lo tiraba del brazo corrió también.

Iban bajando la colina y Remus seguía diciendo que no veía nada.  
-Están ocultos tras la cabaña- seguía diciendo Krik.

Tras la cabaña había un pequeño prado, pero definitivamente no había ningún Snape. Remus miraba a Krik sin entender, ésta lo miraba de vuelta con una amplia sonrisa. De los árboles aparecieron los demás asustándoles.

-Muy bien Krik- dijo Sirius al tirarle el balón con saque de pecho agregó: - Enséñanos-

-¿Enseñarnos qué?- Preguntó Remus.

-Football- Dijo Krik sonriendo. -¿Alguien más sabe jugar?-

Desde el fondo vio una mano levantarse tímidamente, era Drake, quien al igual que Krik provenía de familia muggle, pero que debido a su baja autoestima y miedo a que lo rechazaran no lo comentaba.

-Pues ven- dijo Krik (dando a entender de que ella no mordía, como diría Yok) -¡Perfecto! Somos 12, por lo qué serán 6 por lado. El football es un juego simple, existe solo un balón y dos arcos. La idea es que el balón entre en el arco opuesto y por supuesto impedir que el equipo contrario logre su cometido-

-Para esto- Agregó Drake quien entendió que en esta ocasión no iba a ser apartado por su sangre –La idea es hacerlo con los pies, piernas, pecho o cabeza, sin usar brazos o mano.-

El resto de los magos se miraron, ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a jugar correctamente sin usar las manos?

-Muy bien- dijo Krik – Les haremos una demostración, pero primero pongamos esos troncos como arco, ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!-

El resto la siguió, una vez puestos en su lugar, Krik y Drake jugaron un uno a uno, por supuesto y como es de esperarse siempre ganaba Drake ( en el mundo muggle es frecuente que el hombre supere a la mujer en este juego, pero hay excepciones).

Una vez demostrado lo esencial del juego, el resto se les unió, Sirius, James, Hansel, Yok e Lina jugaban por el equipo de Krik, mientras que Remus, Peter, Ika, Tax y Tomoka jugaban por el de Drake.

Tras una hora de juego, el equipo de Drake había vencido, y aunque no fue adrede, Krik quedó satisfecha, Remus estaba bastante más animado y comentaba una y otra vez lo grandioso que había sido el juego (y por supuesto) lo buenos que eran por haber ganado (Aunque en realidad, todo el trabajo lo hizo Drake).

En su camino de vuelta al castillo, mientras agendaban un nuevo partido, se encontraron con Snape, quien ni tomó en consideración estar conversando con Lily Evans (de Griffyndor) y al ver a todos eso chicos sonrientes se lanzó al ataque.

-¿Qué eso que traes Ishu?- preguntó en tono de burla sabiendo más que bien que era un balón de soccer –Jugando juegos muggles con los niños pequeños que no pueden volar en escobas- se mofó, esta vez hacia Sirius, James, Remus y Peter.

-¡Ya basta!- trató de frenarlo Remus.

-¡No basta nada!- volvió a decir Snape y apuntó su varita hacia el balón -¡_Incendio_!-

El balón ardió en llamas y Krik soltó un gritito.

-Haber si así aprender que la magia siempre será mejor que lo muggle-

James lanzó una mirada a Evans, ella también era de familia muggle, y sin embargo era la única amiga de Snape.

-¡Severus!- gritó Yok –Eso fue muy grosero-

-¿Y eso qué?-

Yok se sintió profundamente ofendida. '¿Y eso qué?' pensaba con indignación, ella también era su amiga (o al menos eso pensaba) y él osaba decir '¿Y eso qué?'.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a una amiga- Continuó esta misma.

-Pues entonces ¿Quién dijo que yo era tu amigo?-

Yok no pudo más y le dio un empujón corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-Bien hecho _Quejicus_- Le reprochó Krik, era la primera vez que utilizaba ese nombre hacia Snape, pero el tonto se lo merecía. Este, se puso rojo de ira y sacó su varita hacia Krik, por suerte, ninguno alcanzó a hacer un ademán de defensa, porque justo en ese momento llegó la Profesora McGonagall quien enfurecida se dirigió a Snape:

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Señor Snape: castigado, y 15 puntos serán descontados a Slytherin! Lo quiero ver en mi despacho el domingo a las 7, y más le vale no faltar.- tomó un respiro – Y en cuanto a ustedes- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al grupo de Krik. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraban asombrados de que esta vez no fuesen ellos a los que les descontaban puntos.-Dejenme ver ese balón.-

Drake se lo entregó con pena, pero Krik pudo ver que McGonagall la miraba también y le daba un guiño. Con un leve movimiento de varita, la Jefa de Griffindor arregló el balón y se lo tendió de vuelta a Drake.

-¡Pero…!- intentó decir Snape, pero McGonagall lo interrumpió.

-Ningún 'pero', y no quiero verlo más mereodando cerca de estos chicos si no es para algo bueno.-

La palabra 'mereodando' les llegó como un balde de agua fría a los Mereodadores. ¡Snape catalogado con ese titulo! ¡Qué ofensa!

Los días siguientes y los que les siguieron a aquellos pasaron relativamente normal (N/A: ¡Dentro de lo que se puede pedir!) hasta Diciembre, cuando…


End file.
